


The Mountain's Child

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir has a physical.  She meets an unexpected acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountain's Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the man with the soul so dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64816) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



"It's just a physical," says Elizabeth, leaning against the fridge as she sips from her coffee mug. "Nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth's light green bathrobe sets off her eyes, and Teyla takes a moment to appreciate that fact. "I may not be on your protection detail any longer," she says firmly, "but that is only because I have an even more vested interest in your safety now that we are lovers."

"You still don't need to take the day off work to come with me," says Elizabeth.

"Nevertheless, I will." Teyla pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at Elizabeth's table. Elizabeth opens her mouth to protest, and Teyla gives her a wry look. "I _wish_ to," she says. "It is already arranged. Ronon and I have traded shifts with Laura Cadman and her partner."

"All right, all right." Elizabeth pushes off the fridge and comes over to Teyla. She leans down to brush a soft kiss across Teyla's mouth. "I know when I'm beat." As she straightens, Teyla takes the mug out of Elizabeth's hand and sets it down on the table, then pulls Elizabeth onto her lap.

Elizabeth's shriek of surprise is muted, and her eyes sparkle as they go around Teyla's neck. "I thought you wanted breakfast," she murmurs.

"Perhaps later," says Teyla, pulling Elizabeth closer and into a deep kiss.

***

"Your regular doctor is out," says the nurse on duty, Miriam Rush, as Elizabeth signs in. "Dr. Jennifer Keller is covering all her appointments today."

"Oh?" Elizabeth glances smoothly at Teyla, suddenly thrums with understated alertness. "What happened?"

"You know how it is with doctors' offices," says Miriam. "Dr. Quinn caught the flu."

"I see," says Teyla. "That is a shame."

"Poor guy's really stuffed up," says Miriam sympathetically. "But Dr. Keller's great. She normally works with Dr. Tam over in Chinatown, but she offered to come in on her day off to help Dr. Quinn out."

"That was very generous of her," says Elizabeth.

"If you want to follow me," says Miriam, standing up and grabbing the folder that holds Elizabeth's chart. "I'll show you back to the exam room. Dr. Keller's almost done with her current patient, so it won't be long."

"I will call Ronon while you wait," says Teyla, as Elizabeth follows Miriam back. "Perhaps he and I shall catch up during your appointment."

Elizabeth breathes a slow sigh of relief. She's learned a thing or two about security from Teyla over the years.

***

Jennifer's exhausted. Jonas is one of her dearest friends, but this went way past repaying him for extra tutoring when they were in med school together. She takes a minute to slump against the hallway wall and review her latest patient's chart.

Elizabeth Weir. Where has she heard that name before? Jennifer searches her memory, and finally comes up with it - the federal judge in the Wraith case last year. The one who'd had several attempts on her life before Michael Kenmore had been put in jail. Just a simple physical, and hopefully there were no federal marshals who would be looming over her.

"Well, hello," says Jennifer, opening the door and walking into the examining room.

She's completely unprepared for Elizabeth's wide-eyed gasp of fear, or the way she scrambles away from Jennifer, toward the door.

Jennifer steps to the side and lets her through. "I don't think you even need any shots!" she calls, because, God help her, there's got to be _some_ kind of humor in Jonas' patients running away from her.

She shakes her head and starts scribbling a note on Elizabeth's chart for Miriam to reschedule the appointment. Since Jennifer is looking down, she misses the powerful-looking woman stalking down the corridor of Jonas' office. The first thing she sees is a hand plant itself on her shoulder. It's firm, almost painful, and Jennifer feels a bolt of adrenaline dart through her system.

"Ouch!" exclaims Jennifer, trying to shake the hand off. She looks up, meeting fiercely determined brown eyes, and a woman with a hard expression propels her into the exam room, and closes the door behind her.

"Ellia." The woman crosses her arms and plants herself in front of the closed door. "I was not informed that you had escaped from jail."

Jennifer blinks, reaching into her lab coat for her cell phone, and wonders when in the last five minutes the world went insane. "Who? You're crazy."

The woman takes Jennifer's cell phone and pockets it. "Your name is Ellia Zaddik. You were put in jail for the attempted murder of Federal Judge Elizabeth Weir. As I was there during the attempted murder, I am surprised you do not recognize me."

"Okay, I think we need to call the police," says Jennifer. She clutches Elizabeth's file in front of her, arms wrapped tightly around it, and tries not to think how flimsy it is, or how it doesn't hide her. "Because my name is Dr. Jennifer Keller, and I haven't tried to murder _anybody_."

"I am a federal marshal," says the woman. Just then, the woman's phone beeps, and she answers it with little fanfare. "Ronon, tell me you have the information."

Jennifer backs up slowly as the woman listens to whoever Ronon is. She doesn't like what she hears, apparently, because her face grows more puzzled every second. "Do you have a twin?" she asks Jennifer, as she hangs up the phone. "A sister named Ellia?"

"I think I'd remember having an evil twin," says Jennifer, laughing shakily. Her life has just turned into a soap opera. This is her karmic punishment for setting the VCR for General Hospital every day during the school year and watching it when she was supposed to be studying. She just knows it.

"There is a woman named Ellia," says the woman. "She is in jail, serving a very long sentence for attempted murder. She is a member of the Wraith."

"I'm an only child," says Jennifer.

"I see." The woman nods. "I am Teyla Emmagan. I am afraid there has been some kind of mistake. You see, you look very like another woman."

"A murderer," says Jennifer. "Or an attempted murderer."

"She is quite likely a murderer, though she has not been convicted of that particular crime." Teyla grins toothily as she pulls out a badge and ID and lets Jennifer inspect it. "Yet."

"I'm not really sure what this has to do with me," says Jennifer. "Except for the resemblance."

"It is an uncanny resemblance," says Teyla. "You look identical to her. I will go and tell Elizabeth that you are not Ellia. Please, we would like you to come down to the federal building today. It is important that we discover the cause for the resemblance."

Jennifer nods. "Right." Jonas _owes_ her for taking his patients today.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of [The Man With the Soul So Dead](http://medie.livejournal.com/1361223.html#cutid1) by Medie. The story was initially posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/16737.html) on LJ.


End file.
